


Huxloween drabbles

by lukitari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukitari/pseuds/lukitari
Summary: Spoopy short things, all Kylux, all month!





	1. October 1st: Pumpkin spice lattes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself by trying to write something every day in October.

They’re on a diplomatic mission to a planet with as many peoples as there are hours to a galactic day. Every leader demands to be heard, all with their own agendas that they try to worm, sometimes hammer, into the agreement they’re drafting with The First Order.

Negotiations have already taken three days, and Hux is tired. The wind keeps howling, rattling windows and shaking leaves off trees as it rushes through the winding streets of the city they’re in. Hux, twisting and turning in his bed through the irregular noises of the night. In the next room, Ren, who seems to be unbothered by atmosphere, people, disorder.

Hux still doesn’t know much about the man. He’s their leader’s apprentice in the mystical, a ruthless force on the battlefield, often gone on missions on his own doing stars know what, and rarely seen without his mask in place. Since arriving with a squad of troopers to trade negotiations would’ve seemed too intimidating it’s just him and Ren, but Ren keeps his mask on, his hood up, when they leave the hotel.

Hux would have preferred the troopers, would have gladly launched a full scale invasion if they didn’t need the mining expertise shared by the different nations on the planet. He dislikes diplomacy, detests the social obligations that come with it, the forced smiles and the small-talk he has to remind himself to keep up.

Still, he knows this is a test. Starkiller is going to become reality and Hux is ready to carve out the eyes of those who think he’s going to let someone else be in charge of it. He just has to stay awake, stay alert despite the sleepless nights. Soon they’ll be back in the stillness of space and he can rest again.

 

A knock on the door of the hotel room wakes Hux from his restless, fitful slumber. He distantly remembers dreaming of digging through a snowy surface to the cold, lifeless bedrock and chipping away stone after stone, deep into the dark where it’s quiet.

He drags a shirt on, tries to pat down his hair before checking the screen next to the door. It’s Ren standing on the other side, wearing neither hood nor mask.

Hux unlocks the door with the press of his palm to the scanner, wondering if he looks as weary as he feels, if Ren will report his failings to the Supreme Leader. He squares his shoulders as the door slides open, trying to appear sharp, alert.

Ren looks well rested, awake, a slight colour on his cheeks from the crisp morning air outside. Hux hates him a little.

“This is for you,” Ren says, handing Hux a large disposable mug of something hot before Hux can politely ask what the fuck he’s doing here so early.

Hux blinks, takes the mug, blinks again and opens his mouth to ask, when Ren beats him to it.

“It’s seasonal to the harvest on this side of the planet. The plant signifies the end of the year and the falling of leaves. Snow will soon fall. I can already feel it.”

Ren looks away then, like he’s contemplating the changing of seasons and the neverending cycle of nature. Hux is so tired.

“Ren,” he sighs.

“Yes?” He’s still looking somewhere else.

“What is it?”

“It’s caf,” Ren says, turning his head to look at Hux again, like it should be obvious.

“Oh,” Hux says, looks at the mug, then back at Ren again.

“Thank you.”

“Yes,” Ren says, and then walks away, into his own room, like nothing strange had just happened.

Hux stares after him for a moment before closing the door again, mug in hand. He walks to the chair by the window, sits down before taking a sip of the caf.

It’s sweet and spicy, there’s too much milk and not enough caf. The taste lingers in his mouth long after he’s swallowed down the first sip. It’s the most disgusting thing Hux has ever tasted.

Sitting by the window, watching the pale light of the morning creep over rooftops, imagining them covered in snow, he drinks the entire thing.


	2. October 2nd: Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story includes major character death, minor violence and suicidal thoughts. So, basic Kylo Ren stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm challenging myself by trying to write something every day in October.

Hux gets hit by a blaster bolt to the side as they’re advancing on Snoke.

He tells Ren to keep going, to finish it no matter what. 

There’s no time to argue. Ren leaves him with a promise to be back when it’s over.

While Kylo Ren is fighting for his life, his freedom, with everything he has, General Armitage Hux, son of Brendol, slowly chokes on his own blood on the cold steps of the temple.

Snoke laughs as he feels Ren’s power overcoming his own.

“He’s already dead,” he spits at Ren who’s almost close enough to crush him with his bare hands.

“You have nothing to live for,” Snoke wheezes as Ren’s fingers close around his throat.

It’s the only truth he’s ever told his apprentice, but he dies to Ren chanting “liar, liar, liar” to his face.

For the first time in his life Kylo Ren has no master, no voice in his head telling him he’ll never be good enough.

He feels nothing as he wanders back outside, stepping over bodies of Loyalist soldiers fallen to his lightsaber. 

Survivors from the day will go on to tell of the terrifying power he wielded, sweeping both attackers and allies aside to reach the fallen General. It’s the last time anyone from the fracturing First Order sees Kylo Ren. Tales of his disappearance grow that much more violent with each telling.

None of the stories talk about how quiet it is when Ren gathers Hux into his arms, how numb he feels as he walks to their ship and leaves the planet for the last time. 

 

It’s early evening on Endor when Ren lands their (his, now) ship near the old Imperial base. He builds Hux’s funeral pyre well into the night, and when he lights it the flames reach high enough to swallow up the stars from the sky. 

Ren thinks about throwing himself into the fire, about Vader buried on the same moon, how appropriate it would be. He thinks about his mother’s tribe of Ewoks, imagines storming through their village like a force of nature, killing for the sake of it. He thinks about little Ben on Kashyyk with his uncle, watching Life Day bonfires, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions he couldn’t yet block out.

Hours pass, the fire burns and burns, bright and hungry until there’s nothing left to consume. Ren stares at the glowing embers until the sun comes up. When he can’t keep his eyes open anymore he lays down on the ground and imagines himself fading, reduced to ashes like Hux.

He awakens to approaching footsteps and the sound of his mother’s voice, softer and sadder than he remembers. 

“Oh Ben,” Leia sighs, and kneels down to hug her son for the first time in over ten years.

“What are you going to do?” she asks. 

Ren doesn’t know what to say but he lets her hold him, for now.


	3. October 3rd - meta horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is less like meta horror and more like a horror story cut short before it even begins. Contains some disturbing imagery and mild violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm challenging myself by trying to write something every day in October. I'm already tired.

Somehow a trooper gets possessed by an ancient soul-eating monster on a mission to a soon-to-be-annexed planet with Kylo.

The air feels off on the shuttle back to the Finalizer but Kylo doesn’t realize what’s wrong until they’re back on the ship. It starts with the trooper’s armor seeming to twist and melt around him, shifting into something made of nightmares.

There are sharp teeth where a stomach should be, six fiery eyes burning holes in the helmet, new limbs appearing and disappearing like they don’t quite remember where they’re supposed to go.

Kylo wastes no time striking at the beast with his lightsaber, but it gets knocked out of his hand by a shadowy arm appearing out of nowhere. He yells at the rest of the troops to get back, to let him handle this. They comply very, very quickly.

He manages to push the snarling monster back into the shuttle with his powers but it takes a toll on him. He barely has the strength to keep it from breaking out as he frantically tries to call to the Force for guidance.

The thing screams about seeing Kylo’s nightmares, about consuming his memories and eating his flesh, keeping him alive to feel every second of it. The vivid images projected by the monster are somewhat distracting so Kylo is taken by surprise when Hux appears at his side. He almost lets his Force grip of the shuttle’s ramp go.

“Ren,” Hux says, eyes fixed on Kylo’s outstretched hand. “Care to explain this?”

“It’s a monster. An alien. Strong.” Speaking is an effort for Kylo. He’s starting to break a sweat.

Hux stands there, hands clasped behind his back. He doesn’t seem bothered by the thing shrieking how it will eat the children first and make their parents watch.

“I can see that,” Hux sighs. “Why is it on my ship?”

“My power,” Kylo grunts, “must have awakened it.” He’s holding the ramp closed with both hands now.

“Awakened? How old is this thing?” Hux furrows his brow.

The thing inside the shuttle growls with a hundred voices as one.

“I am older than the sun. I am soil and blood, I am the hunger of darkness. I am endless and you will worship me!”

“I see,” says Hux, now looking around for something. Kylo can’t fathom what could be more important than the horror he’s holding at bay.

Hux disappears from his view and Kylo doesn’t panic, not exactly, his thought process just suddenly becomes very singular. Keep monster in shuttle. Somehow launch shuttle into space. Get the fuck away.

Hux’s voice from behind him comes with clear determination.

“When you’re ready, Lord Ren, lower the ramp and step aside please.”

Kylo wants to argue, but what would he even say. He doesn’t know how to handle this. Hux must have a plan. If not, well, the thing should go for Hux first, leaving Kylo free to attack it from behind.

With a rush of breath Kylo lets his arms drop and takes three quick steps to the left. The ramp falls open with a crash and the thing charges forward, releasing a deafening howl that leaves Kylo’s ears ringing.

Two quick rifle blasts to the torso stop the beast in its tracks, the third to the head starts a reaction that has the thing convulsing and twisting before it stills completely. And then, with a release of smoke it crumbles, pieces of it catching fire and evaporating before they hit the floor.

Kylo stares in stunned silence as the ash gathers into a small pile on the floor. Once again he only notices Hux when he appears next to him, holding a trooper’s discarded rifle and a grim expression.

“A thing like that has no place in this world,” Hux declares to no one in particular. “If one doesn’t evolve with the rest of the universe they’ll soon find themselves ruler of none, begging for scraps from the ones holding the better weapons.”

Hux glances at Kylo, flashes a brief smile. His eyes shine in the bright light of the landing bay.

“That’s why we have the best weapons.”

All Kylo can do is nod.

“Well, then,” Hux says, placing the rifle on the floor to be picked up by the cleaning crew. 

“Dinner, my quarters, the usual time?” Hux phrases it like a question.

Kylo nods again and gets another quick smile in return from him. It’s dizzying.

“Don’t be late, Lord Ren,” Hux says, and walks away with an unusual lightness in his steps.

Kylo stares after him for a long time.


	4. October 4th - Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lazy as heck chatfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. I can't write 31 days in a row. What am I doing.

[Kylo Ren has sent a link:  rebel.proxy://hbc.co.hp/programming/all-ages.../the-gullible-general.pvx ]  
  


General Hux: **I’m not clicking that. What is it?  
  
**

[Kylo Ren has sent a picture]  
  


General Hux: **What is that?**

General Hux: **Do you have a virus again?  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _lol no_

Kylo Ren: _Its u_  
  


General Hux: **It certainly is not. It looks nothing like me.  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _its u as a doll_

Kylo Ren: _its got ur hat and all_  
  


General Hux: **Is this the Republic’s idea of propaganda?**

General Hux: **It’s not very effective.  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _its 4 kids lol_  
  


General Hux: **Indoctrination begins at a young age.**

General Hux: **You of all people should know this.  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _fuk u hux_

Kylo Ren: _hows ur dad_  
  


General Hux: **Leave my father out of this.  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _in the show u cried cause he didnt come to ur graduation_

Kylo Ren: _did u rly_  
  


General Hux: **Don’t be absurd. He was a busy man.**

General Hux: **Anyway, how do you know so much about this show?  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _i watched it all lmao_

Kylo Ren: _doll you is pretty cute_

Kylo Ren: _the animation sucks tho_

Kylo Ren: _they never get my lightsaber right_  
  


General Hux: **That must be awful for you.  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _it is_  
  


General Hux: **Maybe if you built one that actually works they would give it the attention it deserves.  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _screw u it works fine_  
  


General Hux: **The wiring is on the outside! It’s a disaster waiting to happen.  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _its symbolic_  
  


General Hux: **There’s nothing symbolic about losing a hand to poor engineering.  
  
**

[Kylo Ren is typing a message]  
  


General Hux: **If you bring up Vader I will block you.  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _whatever_

Kylo Ren: _gotta go new episode starts soon_  
  


General Hux: **Don’t you have better things to do? Any officers to terrorize? Equipment to destroy?  
  
**

Kylo Ren: _haha_

Kylo Ren: _its the season finale_

Kylo Ren: _ill tell u what happens_


End file.
